1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus which calculates the print position of manuscript page data to be printed on a print sheet, a control method thereof, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a bookbinding system which performs bookbinding printing using document data created by an application program. The bookbinding system instructs a printing device to print document data and a cover manuscript serving as a cover. Some bookbinding systems perform various in-line bookbinding processes such as gluing and cutting for the printed manuscript document and its cover manuscript.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-155152 proposes a bookbinding system which implements case binding by controlling the print position to shift document data to be printed to the left, center, or right in the widthwise direction of the backstrip in consideration of the backstrip width in printing a case binding cover.
In the prior art, however, before case binding is executed, the user must register backstrip data in advance in consideration of the backstrip width corresponding to the sheet type and the number of sheets. In entering manuscript data, a user having no expert knowledge often enters cover data with a backstrip of a proper size. In many cases, the user is not so conscious of data to be printed on the backstrip.
In most recent printed materials, the front cover and backstrip are colored in a series of background colors, and only the back cover is colored in a different background color. In contrast, the back cover and backstrip are colored in a series of background colors, and only the front cover is colored in a different background color. In this case, it is desired to divide a cover sheet into parts of different print colors. For example, in the former case, a cover sheet is folded at the boundary between the backstrip and the back cover by the bookbinding apparatus. In the latter case, a cover sheet is folded at the boundary between the backstrip and the front cover by the bookbinding apparatus.
The folding position is important. However, the device rarely aligns the folding position by the bookbinding unit of an image forming apparatus, unlike Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-155152. Alignment of the folding position complicates the arrangement, and increases the product cost of the bookbinding apparatus for the image forming apparatus. Hence, most conventional bookbinding units fold a cover by aligning a cover sheet at the center reference of the image forming position.
For example, when the folding position of the bookbinding apparatus is fixed at the center of a sheet, the backstrip corresponds to the center of a print sheet. When the print color changes between the front cover and the backstrip or between the backstrip and the back cover, manuscript data must be prepared in advance in correspondence with the backstrip width, similar to the prior art, increasing the burden on the user.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-155152 does not consider the design of a print manuscript in a layout application (also called an imposition application) in a host computer before print data is sent to the image forming apparatus. In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-155152, the image forming apparatus is configured to simply print a front cover part, backstrip part, and back cover part at corresponding positions.
For this reason, even when no strict design is required, the operator must manually adjust the print position of a manuscript in consideration of the backstrip width and the folding position of a sheet serving as the backstrip. In addition, a cover manuscript must be created in consideration of the backstrip width, and the design of a manuscript is limited even when no strict design is required.
In the layout application, if the sheet used for printing is changed or a manuscript is added or deleted after a backstrip manuscript is determined, problems occur such that the backstrip manuscript width becomes short, the backstrip manuscript extends over the width, and its position shifts.